<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>under the umbrella by emeraldaaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240817">under the umbrella</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldaaa/pseuds/emeraldaaa'>emeraldaaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, After a Date, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Fluff, Flustered Killua, Just no smut, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Rain, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Umbrella, Under an Umbrella, absolutely not, date, flustered gon, puppies and rainbows, pure fluff, you know i dont write smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldaaa/pseuds/emeraldaaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gon beamed at these words alone, giving Killua a lopsided smile that made his heart flutter endlessly."</p><p>Gon brings an umbrella on a rainy day, Killua doesn't, so they're just being really cute.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecss/Killua Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>under the umbrella</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>also ive just NOW realized you spell freecss with two Ss not two Cs i-</p><p>and inspired by ANOTHER art tiktok ughh yess there are so many talented artists out there'<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peering out the window anxiously, Killua clicked his tongue. It had just started pouring, he could hear the pitter-patter from inside the building. Glancing at Gon, he saw that he was pulling something out of a bag. Tilting his head in curiosity, Killua moved closer. Noticing this movement, Gon made an effort to give him an affectionate smile, Killua could feel his cheeks begin to burn. Hoping Gon didn't notice his cheeks getting rosier, Killua looked away. A rustling sound was made, making Killua's curiosity only grow. Reluctantly looking back after cooling his face, he saw Gon beginning to open a clear umbrella. </p><p>"Oh, you brought an umbrella?" he asked, wondering how Gon knew to bring one.</p><p>"Yeah, I figured it would rain before we went out- I could sense it in the air," Gon replied nonchalantly, making Killua let out a surprised chuckle. He shouldn't have been surprised, after all he knew Gon had an uncanny sense of smell. At this point, Gon had already walked outside, umbrella open and all. Killua saw Gon was looking at him expectantly, then realized his hand was out. Pleased that there was a possibility of getting home without getting drenched, he took Gon's hand.</p><p>He didn't realize they would have to be so close for the rain to not touch their belongings, or themselves for that matter. Blushing furiously, Killua walked looking down on the sidewalk, one hand over his mouth, the other intertwined in Gon's fingers. Their shoulders were touching, which shouldn't have been a big deal, they were dating after all! But, even years later after meeting Gon, he still wasn't all that into physical contact. It always sent a shiver up his spine(with anyone else that is), but with Gon, it was a warm feeling that made his heart beat faster than a hummingbird flapping its wings. It was scary nonetheless, and he felt like he would never get used to it, but as scary as it was, it was also pleasant. Exhaling, he watched as the sun set behind a few buildings in front of the pair. The windows in the buildings around them were suddenly bright with white lights, and cars began switching on their headlights. Humming, he listened to the beat of the rain. It had calmed down, but his face was freezing at this point. Which he <i>thought</i> felt good, until he felt warm lips press against his cheeks(which admittedly felt even better than the wind blowing against his face). As fast as it had come, the warm sensation left. After realizing what had happened, he whipped his head to face the person next to him, heating up almost instantly. Looking at the slightly taller man, he witnessed a flustered Gon. Softening his eyes for a split-second, he used this moment to tease him.</p><p>"You're the one who initiated it! Why are <i>you</i> so embarrassed?" he snickered, but truthfully he was bursting at how cute the sight was in his mind. Gon rubbed the back of his neck, looking up at the rain dripping down the umbrella. A smile was tugging at his lips when he turned to face Killua again. The feeling was contagious, as Killua couldn't help but grinning back. </p><p>
"Well- I love you!" Gon said in the most genuine tone possible. Parting his lips, Killua flickered his eyes down to the concrete once more. There it was again, the warm feeling coursing throughout his body. It felt incredibly welcoming, being with Gon almost erased all of the memories of his cold family, and he knew that he truly loved him.
</p><p>
Squeezing Gon's hand, he gave him a loving smile, then mumbled, "I love you too..."
</p><p>
Gon beamed at these words alone, giving Killua a lopsided smile that made his heart flutter endlessly.
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>omg i hope you'll take this one-shot</p><p>IM TRYING TO THINK UP IDEAS FOR A FOLLOW UP OF THE SINGING SOULMATE AU BUT IDFSKJKKK?????<br/>SO I'LL PROBABLY END IT THERE, PLZ TAKE THIS ONE SHOT AS AN APOLOGY JUST LETS SAY ITS AN OPEN ENDING</p><p>also do you want hardcore killugon angst cuz like HAAHAHAHAH i do and i might<br/>ITS GONNA BE LIKE THOSE REALLY SAD HOSPITAL AUs BUT KILLUGON AND YEHA</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>